<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>House of Memories by airsalonpasandpettysquabbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807788">House of Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles/pseuds/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles'>airsalonpasandpettysquabbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Street Legal - 2019 Reboot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First in the fandom!, I'm sad that they cancelled the reboot after the first season, In mine at least, Mentions of the Opioid Crisis, So I guess it'll live on in our hearts, This one is angsty, and in our fanfics, welp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles/pseuds/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Darling was a good lawyer. He was driven, passionnate, and hard-working. That was only half the truth:</p><p>He was driven by second-hand experience trauma.<br/>He was passionate to stop pharmaceutical companies from ruining people's lives. People like his mother.<br/>He was hard-working to the point where his desperation was showing.</p><p>Adam Darling was a good lawyer. In comparison, he felt like a terrible son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>House of Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Street Legal was a classic Canadian show, back in the day. Its 2019 reboot was good, might I add, but only lasted six episodes. One season. Therefore, I am paying tribute to it through my angsty introspections. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam won them all.</p><p> </p><p>He took on any client who needed him, no matter how little money entered his pocket. No matter how close he came to skipping rent. He was ready to lend an ear and a hand where he was needed. </p><p> </p><p>Olivia might be there for the cash and the rush that came with the drive of being a lawyer, but Adam Darling didn't study law for the fickleness of money. He wanted to help. He wanted to make a difference in the world. He wanted to avenge the weak. </p><p> </p><p>And now, especially now, he could do that with the Opioid case. StandUp Pharma didn't stand a chance. Now that he had Olivia Novak on his side, as well as Mina and Lilly, his two best friends who were both smart and ambitious, he knew that they could win.  </p><p> </p><p>Adam himself was a good lawyer. He was driven, passionate, and hard-working. But that was only half the truth:</p><p> </p><p>He was driven by second-hand experience trauma.</p><p>He was passionate to stop pharmaceutical companies from ruining people's lives. People like his mother.</p><p>He was hard-working to the point where his desperation was showing.</p><p> </p><p>Adam Darling was a good lawyer. In comparison, he felt like a terrible son. </p><p>He had failed both his parents. His mother, who was addicted to Opium and had terrible withdrawal symptoms. Her screams left his mind desolate and bitter and bereft. His father, who was stuck in the same hollow home as his lost wife. He never yielded to comfort her, but was always rewarded with yells and flinches. </p><p>He watched the remains of a broken family fall apart and slip through his fingers as his mother's sanity faded away, as well as his father's. They couldn't stand one another anymore, and Adam simply was in the middle of it all. Lost, confused, helpless… </p><p> </p><p>Drinks with his friends never dissipated the bile in his stomach. Work only brought his family's situation to mind more often. Court only made him push the case further and further because <em>God Damn It</em>, nobody deserved this. To be addicted to purposefully destructive substances. To be tricked into addiction. It wasn't fair.</p><p> </p><p>And it wasn't going to be easy, but they would do it. <em>He</em> would beat StandUp Pharma and they would bring justice to the world.</p><p> </p><p>They had to.</p><p> </p><p>Adam didn't win them all, his breaking family was a testimony to that, but they would win this one.</p><p> </p><p>StandUp Pharma would <em>pay</em> /millions, and millions and millions, in fact/ and Adam's house of memories would <em>finally </em>stop haunting him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title named after a Panic! at the Disco song :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>